


i can't give you the whole world, but i can give you my world

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: Fairy Godmother [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: BJYX Prompt Fest (The Untamed RPF), BJYX | Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan is Real, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy birthday Wang Yibo, Long awaited holiday, Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25664830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Wang Yibo's birthday is coming and he has requested 3 days leave from his current filming.But a string of unexpected event happened and he was... kidnapped?
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Series: Fairy Godmother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841842
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	i can't give you the whole world, but i can give you my world

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a self indulgent, and to wish the King, Wang Yibo, a very happy birthday!

Wang Yibo was just finishing his last movie scenes for the day. Even when he said that he IS retired, but he couldn't help himself when an offer from Ridley Scott came.

It was a dystopian action-packed movie, where he would be one of the main leads. And there will be zombies and a LOT of violence, just right up his alley. He was giddy with excitement from the last take, which involved a full-blown zombie war, with fake blood and guts everywhere, and it took the last ounce of his strength wielding and swinging the heavy double katana. He was also very tired with Scott's very demanding schedules, but it will all be worth it when the movie's coming out next year.

Today, since it's almost his birthday, he got 3 days off from the shooting, and he can't wait to spend it with his Zhan ge. 

He smiled everytime he thought about his beautiful Zhan ge, now a full time bakery owner and part time designer. He even got him to design some of the posters for his new movie. The US of A was really the land of freedom, although they lived mostly in Canada and sometimes went back to China, but they have a flat in Los Angeles, just for when he's filming like right now.

He was just about to go on his bike when his phone rang. He frowned, wondering who called him at this time of the night. He pulled out his phone and recognized Wen Qing's number.

  
  
  


"I'm on my way home right now."

"I won't be calling if it's not important."

"...."

"I know you're still there, I can hear you're breathing."

"Spit it out already, Qing."

  
  


"I need you to go to this address immediately, no question, someone's requested an important meeting with you. Urgent." She informed him with her no-nonsense tone.

"But..."

"No buts. Now." She cut the call.

Yibo looked at his phone, pissed off, but if Wen Qing said it's important, then it's important. She knew what kind of job he would take anyway. So he shrugged, put the location of the meeting into his GPS, and drove away.

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The location of the meeting is an old warehouse in the middle of nowhere. He was skeptical with this so-called meeting anyway and was about to leave when something caught his attention.

There's flickering lights inside the warehouse.

  
  


No no no...

  
  


This is exactly like the beginning of a horror movie.

But then the whole warehouse was lit, like brightly lit. 

He looked at it for a second, before finally going over there.

  
  


_ I'm here anyway, so just let's get it over with. _

  
  
  


He pulled over the big entrance, and saw a private jet inside. A Gulfstream G650ER nonetheless. He admired the sleek luxurious beauty from the outside of the warehouse.

_ Hmm, must be some rich guy, I wonder what they want with me... _

  
  


"Mr. Wang? Wang Yibo?" 

  
  


Someone from inside the hangar, turned out it's a private hangar, called him out.

  
  


"Yes, were you the one who wants to meet me?" Yibo tried to see the person that called him. He was a tall, built man. More like a bodyguard than an executive.

  
  


"Please step into the plane, the meeting is inside." He stepped down the airstair, and signaled Wang Yibo to follow him. 

  
  


He was feeling uneasy, but he came up the airstair anyway. The bodyguard showed him to the seats and spoke to his phone. Then he signaled someone on the ground and suddenly the door to the plane was closed, and he heard the sound of the smooth engines starting, and the plane started to move.

"What's this? Is this a kidnapping? Are you for real?" He jumped from his seat and tried to go back outside, but was blocked by the bulky figure of the so-called bodyguard.

"Relax Mr. Wang, we're not kidnapping you, and it's true the meeting will be held inside this plane, but we have to pick up the other party first." He tried to comfort Yibo, but the latter were still fumed by the way he was duped.

"At least, can I contact my fiancee? He'd be worried if I'm not home soon."

"It's all been taken care of Mr. Wang, now all you have to do is just sit down and relax, enjoy your flight. There is a bathroom and a bedroom if you want to make use of them." He showed Yibo the bedroom and the bathroom. "Anything else, food, drinks, you just push this button here, and An will take care of you."

"Fine." He was still seething from this elaborate kidnapping, and he will get back to Wen Qing for this.

"Enjoy your flight Mr. Wang."

  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He woke up in a daze, and in a strange bedroom. There's a soft humming sound and he remembered that he's been kidnapped to god-knows-where. He stood up, stretched his body, and went to the bathroom to refresh himself. He felt strangely very refreshed after an uninterrupted sleep of... 10 HOURS? He saw his watch and stupefied. 

He ran up to the window and tried to look around, if he recognized something outside. Not that he would because it's only cloud as far as the eyes can see. But 10 hours from Los Angeles? Where the hell are they going?

But to tell the truth, this is the first time he gets to sleep that much or that satisfying. Was this a sign that he had to buy a private jet for a quality sleeping? He considered that for a moment, when someone's knocking at his door.

"Mr. Wang? We're going to land soon, but only to pick up our other guest, do you want some breakfast? I can bring it here if you want." 

That's the sound of the stewardess, An.

He opened his door and smiled at her.

"Hi, there, it's okay I will eat outside" he forgot he only wore a towel on his lower part, only when An blushed he realized it. "Ah, sorry, I forgot that I was not home..." he grinned charmingly.

"It's fine Mr. Wang, I will prepare breakfast now, just come whenever you feel like it." She bowed to him and left in a bit of a hurry.

_ Hmm.. another guest, this is getting more interesting. _

He went back to his room and looked at the closet. Inside he found it full of shirts, jeans, jackets, shoes, oh the shoes, and every accessories from high-end watches to necklaces, rings, and all of it fits him perfectly. There's also another closet full of full suits in monochrome and every other color under the sun. And it fits him perfectly as if it was bespoke for him.

He was having fun choosing and trying the clothes he liked. Not surprisingly, all of the items in the closet were exactly his taste. He's started to wonder who this mysterious person is who seems to know a lot about him. Anyway, he will find out soon.

He walked out from the bedroom feeling the best he had in years, and came back to the cabin. There were spreads of breakfast, from chinese, to european, and american. Since he was that hungry, he poured a glass of orange juice and took a bowl of chinese porridge with all the condiments. He sensed the bodyguard was hovering, and he called him.

"You, what's your name?"

"My name is Matteo, Mr. Wang." He bowed respectively.

_ Matteo, Italian name, was his kidnapper an Italian? _

"Come here, Matteo, have you eaten? Let's eat together." He gestured to a chair on his side, inviting Matteo to sit.

"I already ate Mr. Wang, but thank you." He bowed again.   
  


Yibo just shrugged and continued eating, when he felt the plane descended. He looked at Matteo, who stood at the door, ready to open it when the plane hit the ground. He's curious now as to who will be joining him in this elaborate kidnapping plan, he must admit though, whoever planned it was a genius and must have a very deep pocket to pull this kind of stunt. 

_ Too bad Zhan ge is not here, he would be glad to be kidnapped every other day if Zhan-ge is with him. _

The plane had stopped, and Matteo opened the door to welcome the new 'guest'. He wondered, who was stupid enough to get kidnapped like himself. Then he heard Matteo talk to someone in Italian. Male. And a female. He raised his eyebrow when the footsteps came closer, and he saw...

OHMYFUCKINGGOD!

IT'S ROSSI!!!!!!!!!

  
  


He felt his breath left him all at once. And he just stared and stared like a starstruck kid. Well he IS starstruck, it's his fucking idol, Valentino Rossi!!!

"Ciao! Wang Yibo?" He spoke in Italian, in which Yibo had no clue at all. Luckily, the woman who was with him seemed to be a translator.

"Mr. Wang Yibo? Signore Rossi here wants to wish you a happy birthday!" She smiled beautifully. She was a tall and very beautiful woman, eurasian with grey eyes and long dark hair. "Ah by the way my name is Faye, I'm a... friend of a friend of Signore Rossi here, and I was asked to accompany both of you, as a translator obviously." She chuckled, showing dimples on either side of her face.

"Buon compleanno, Wang Yibo! I think we've met a couple of times at the race track already yeah? You're so young, yet so accomplished! Molto bene!" He gave Yibo 2 thumbs, and Yibo became a puddle in the middle of the Gulfstream floor.

Thankfully An came out and offered them all breakfast, which was gladly accepted by Rossi and Faye. And thank god Yibo has already eaten his, otherwise he would not be able to eat anything.

This has suddenly become a dream come true. Was I dreaming? Was this all just wishful thinking? He slapped himself mentally.

Nope, it's all real.

And it's the best fucking birthday EVER!

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  
  


He spent the full 2 hours talking and fanboying over Rossi, who's patient enough to answer every question Yibo's ever had about him.

When their jet descended for the second time, Yibo looked outside and he saw snow everywhere. He was stunned, until Faye called him.

"We're going to spend the next 3 days skiing, Yibo, signore Rossi here will be here too."

_ Wait a second. _

_ Three days skiing with Rossi?  _

_ Did I die and now I'm in heaven? _

_ But I want Zhan ge to be here too... _

And as if she read minds, An appeared from nowhere and gave him a Fendi monster leather clutch.

"Everything you need is in there, Matteo will come with you to the lodge where you will stay with Rossi and Faye, and I will see you again in 3 days time! Happy birthday Mr. Wang!" She ushered him to go out from the plane, following Rossi and Faye, Matteo behind him. 

"Wait, Matteo, I'm really thankful for all this, but it all meant nothing if my fiancee is not here, so... I would like to go back home please." He said that with an absolute resolution. 

_ This was all just nothing if Xiao Zhan is not here. He defied the world for his fiancee, so a ski trip with Rossi, although very VERY tempting, but he would rather be with Xiao Zhan. _

Matteo eyes softened. "I think, Mr. Wang, you should see the cottage first before you decide on anything." He gestured to the direction of the airstair. "If you still want to go back home after, I would be glad to take you home, no fuss."

Yibo gave that a thought, and since he's been here anyway, he would just take a look around and maybe someday he can finally take Xiao Zhan skiing. After the filming ended of course.

He went down the airstair to a few people holding out a snow jacket and full equipment, pants, socks, shoes, gloves, hat, and everything fits him perfectly. And everything was in green, his favorite color. 

He's been told that Rossi and Faye had already gone to the cottage, and they will drive him there now. He walked inside the warm SUV, and Matteo sat beside him.

The drive took about an hour. When they reached the 'cottage', which seemed to be a secret code for a 2 floor mansion on top of a snowy mountain, Yibo had already gawked at everything. He knew he led a quite successful life, but this? This was on a different level altogether. The cottage is obviously standing in the middle of nowhere, and there's no sign that anyone lived here other than holiday season maybe. 

Matteo took him inside, and when he entered the door, he smelled the familiar smell of freshly baked bread and the familiar voice of his fiancee, talking in Italian. Well, he did live there for 3 years after their...misunderstanding. 

He shot a look at Matteo, who had a gall to smile sheepishly. "He was brought here earlier than you." That's the only explanation he's going to get, apparently, but whatever, as long as Zhan ge is here.

"Zhan ge!" He walked fast to the direction of the man who had his heart completely, with a smile on his face.

"Baobei! Finally!" He gave Yibo a hug, but Yibo pulled him into a searing kiss so hot, Rossi wolf-whistled them.

"Young lovers these days, how I missed being young again.." 

"So, Zhan ge, did they kidnap you too?" Yibo caressed Xiao Zhan's face fondly, already missing him so much although it's not 24 hours ago he just saw him.

"Kidnapped? What are you talking about? Ziyi called me and said that we were going to ski for 3 days..." Xiao Zhan looks confused.

"Hmm.. nevermind, I'm glad you're here now.." he nuzzled his nose into the nape of the older's neck, forgetting everything when he smelled the familiar scent of his soulmate.

_ Home. He smells like home. _

  
  


"I think we'd better leave these two lovebirds alone, Faye, I'm tired, I'm going to refresh for a bit, see you guys later!" Rossi walked out the kitchen, followed by Faye, and finally they were alone.

"Hey, you" 

"Hey, yourself.."

"So, I didn't bring any clothes with me, since I was kidnapped, I plan to walk around naked, but with Rossi and Faye here, I think it will scar them for life..."

Xiao Zhan chuckled and poked his ribs. "I won't let you do that! Besides, that won't be necessary, this house? It had everything you've ever needed, food, entertainment, clothes, a full closet of them and in our sizes, shoes, you've got to see the shoes, unopened lego sets, it seems like this house was custom made for you, for us."

"Hmm, I got the same feeling back when I was on the plane. I wonder who's the owner of all this? I really would like to thank them..." his gaze landed on Xiao Zhan's mouth.

"Maybe you should ask Rossi or Faye, they obviously know something." 

"Mm, later, I want to devour you first, it's been 24 hours since the last time we made love.." then he kissed him, full of renewed vigor, making the older moan.

"Baobei, not here, let's go to our room.." Xiao Zhan gasped with the intensity of the younger's kisses, and he felt very much turned on right now, judging by the growing hardness inside his pants.

Yibo said nothing and just bridal carried him to the direction that he pointed out, entered the room, and closed it with a loud click.

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


They emerged some time later, to prepare dinner. Well, Xiao Zhan prepares and Yibo...he's doing what he always did best, teasing Xiao Zhan, by nuzzling him, groping him from behind until he yelped and smacked him on the butt.

"Stop it!" He hissed. "There's other people here! You are really shameless!"

"Zhan ge...why are you so mean to me, it's my birthday or did you forget?" Yibo's clearly whining and pouting, as usual when he's near his Zhan ge.

"It won't be for another day, gouzaizai, now be a good boy and prepare the table." He ruffles the big boy's hair. Without make up and all the glitz and glam, Yibo looks younger, just as he's supposed to be. Young, happy, childish, fully rested, and loved. So much love for him. Xiao Zhan chuckled, imagining Yibo's fans' birthday preparations for the man-child. 

_ A full scale motorbike cake.  _

_ An LED truck with HIS voice saying happy birthday to him. _

_ All those LEDs around the world. _

Not to mention his endorsers, they put a pink motorbike on their display (although it's a face mask store), discharging hundreds of drones to wish him happy birthday, put his face all over China and the USA, they were all so crazy about him. 

He felt warmth seeping into the corners of his heart. He loved him so much, his _Nan Hai,_ he wished for him the best of all things in the world, because he deserved it. He just hoped that his love was enough for him. 

"I can hear your pretty brain thinking out loud." The said boy, no, man, hugged him from behind. "Tell me what were you thinking about?"

"You." He smiled.

"Moi? Why? Did you think about undressing me right on this table and ravish me senseless?" He tickled the older's ribs until they're both giggling.

"Wang Yibo! Keep your mind out of the gutter! We have other people here!" He shoved him away to prevent further damage to his cooking.

"Hmm, we can always try to live dangerously..." his eyes glinted, indicating that he wants to do something dangerous indeed.

"No, no, Wang Yibo, don't you dare!" But his voice was muffled by Yibo's kisses after he pounced the older and cornered him into the big, plush couch.

"Yibo..ah..stop it...damn you..ungh..god you're so insufferable.. mmph..." Xiao Zhan's moans were muffled by another one of Yibo's hot kisses all over his body, and his nimble fingers started to unbutton his jeans, when they heard someone cough loudly.

Xiao Zhan jumped from under Yibo, and tried to button his pants while his face was all red, but Yibo, that gremlin, only smiled nonchalantly, as if this was the most natural thing to do.

"Ooh, don't mind us, lovebirds, we're just going to catch some sunlight and go skiing, we have to leave tonight, you know?" Rossi winked at Xiao Zhan, while Faye is trying hard to contain her giggles. "Carry on" he waved his hand and left before they could say anything.

"So, where were we?"

  
  
  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  
  


The four of them were having dinner and exchanging numbers before Rossi and Faye had to leave.

"It's a shame I can only give you half a day, Yibo, with all the crazy schedule I have, but anytime you're in town, call me, I will take you out to drink, bring Sean here too."

"It's fine, really, Rossi, but I was told that we're supposed to have a meeting here? I wonder when exactly they would show up."

Rossi looked at him, and then looked at Faye.

"You didn't tell him?"

"Tell me what?" Yibo felt anxious now.

"That I was invited by... Faye's friend here, to come and meet you as a birthday gift?"

"There was never a meeting, Yibo, my... friend planned all of this just for you, for your birthday." Faye gave him a bright knowing smile.

Yibo was stunned, so was Xiao Zhan.

"You mean, all of that kidnapping, the private jet, this ski trip, all of it just for my birthday?"

"Yes, Enjoy your 3 days ski trip Yibo, Xiao Zhan, my friend is a big fan of yours, and they will do anything to make sure you're both happy, healthy and safe." She bowed to them before finally taking their leave.

  
  
  


"Wow."

"Yeah, wow"

They were both sitting on the couch, trying to absorb what Faye had said.

"You've got one hell of a fan."

"Yeah, I know, it must be my boyish charm and extraordinarily good looks and my sexy body that earn me all this." He flashed his usual eat-shitting grin, before Xiao Zhan swatted him.

"You and your ego."

"But you love me, right?" He nuzzled the older now. Very content with how things turned out.

"So, we got 3 days, better make full use of that jacuzzi I saw upstairs." He grabbed Xiao Zhan and half dragged him upstairs, while the older yelped in surprise.

"Wang Yibo! Have mercy!"

  
  
  


\-----

  
  
  


Three days gone by so fast, and it left them fully sated, happy, and refreshed.

"I'm so not going back to civilization." Yibo groaned.

"Yeah, and Ridley Scott will tear you a new one before he unleashed his horde of zombies onto us."

"....really?" He looked at the older incredulously, making him chuckle.

There's knocking on the door, indicating someone is there to pick them up, maybe Matteo.

Yibo opened the door and saw Matteo smiling at him, his eyes crinkled, and he gave him a small dark green velvet box with a red tie. 

He looks at him, confused.

"Your birthday gift"

"Another one? Wow, I'm so spoiled, you have to do better than this next year, Zhan ge" he nudged the older playfully, making him groan. 

"Open it, quick!"

"Ah, before you open it, I have a letter from my boss to you" Matteo gave him a heavy black envelope, engraved with silver and red calligraphy.

Wei Wuxian's color. Yibo thought.

He opened the letter and read it together with Xiao Zhan.   
  
  
  


_ Happy Birthday dearest Wang Yibo! _

_ We just want to let you know that you deserve it all! _

_ All the best, purest, untainted love in the world. _

_ We hope you know, that not only you are loved by so many of us from all around the world, but we also hope for you to love yourself. _

_ Be a little more selfish! Have some time for yourself! _

_ We hope that you can always look in the mirror and say to yourself that this is exactly what you want to be.  _

_ Yourself. _

_ With all the ups and downs, and we will still love you for it. _

_ Be proud of yourself, you have achieved so much. _

_ Always be brave and open, by that you will find someone who loves you unconditionally. _

_ You deserve the world and so much more, and you should never forget that. _

_ I hope we can convey our love for you, through these humble words. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


There's a single tear escaping from his eyes.

This is love, in its highest form.

The pure love that only gives instead of take.

And he is very thankful that he's lucky enough to already have someone by his side, love him unconditionally, and whoever this fans are.

"Happy birthday, Lao Wang." Xiao Zhan seemed to sense his emotional turbulence, and hugged him tight. "You're so lucky to have this kind of fans that supported you but not crowding you. I wish I had one just like this back then." He caressed the younger one's back fondly and kissed his hair.

"Come on, we still have one more gift for you to open" he dangled the little velvet box in front of him, earning him a chuckle. He kept the letter inside his bag, he will treasure it, to remind him that someone will always love him just as he is, no need to pretend to be someone else. It's refreshing to know that someone was willing to do all this beside his Zhan ge, who loved him just as he was.

"Come, the presents are still waiting for you on the plane," Matteo ushered them into the same SUV that brought them here in the first place.

"Presents? Oh wow, I will never live this down, won't I?" 

"You will have to think hard for my birthday next year, Zhan ge, to top all of this" he smirked happily, traces of tears in his eyes, glistening, but only made him more beautiful than ever.

Oh, what he would give to have that smile on his face forever.

They got to the gulfstream and were greeted by An, who wished him Happy Birthday, and showed them the food spread on the cabin, including one mini birthday cake made from...

"Noodles? This cake was made from pressed noodles? Wow, impressive! Whoever made this must know I don't really like sweets" He took a knife and sliced the cake easily, revealing the sauce inside. "Wow! This is dandan mian ge, but the sauce was inside! Genius creation!" He ate the noodle cake happily, while the jet ascended.

Xiao Zhan only looked at him very fondly, he loved this man so much it threatened to burst anytime from his insides.

"Now, presents." He almost like he's wagging his tail from excitement.

Matteo looked at him fondly, well, there's another gege down for Yibo, he sure had that effect on everyone who's ever had the luck to meet him, a strong feeling to protect this endangered creature. 

Matteo led the way to the cargo downstairs, and flipped on the light.

Yibo gasped.

So was Xiao Zhan.

  
  


"This was especially made for you, Mr. Wang. There's only one in this world. A prototype if you might say. And it's customized to your body type, and hopefully you like the color." Matteo grinned so widely seeing the childlike glee pouring out from the man's whole body.

"It... it's for me?" He squeaked, he could not believe his eyes.

"Yes, all yours." Matteo took the box and opened it, revealing a key, his initial was engraved on it with the never before seen logo of red and green color.

The bike has a very futuristic look, very sleek, curving like a panther ready to pounce. The body was made from some kind of never before seen metal thing, and when he tried to test the strength, it won't budge, unlike the usual bike material. The bike's color is darkest green with a blood red accent, very very beautiful.   
  


"It was made with your safety first in mind, and then it will cross from 0 to 60 miles in 1.5 second." Then Matteo and Yibo rambled about the specification of the bike. Matteo seems to like racing too.

"I.. I really don't know what to say..." Yibo was still in daze after a while. "This is all so unreal..."

"Say thank you, and always be yourself. Never hold yourself back, know that someone will always love you for exactly who you are." Matteo bowed deeply.   
  


"Thank you very much. I wish I could meet him or her."

"No need to hurry, there will be time for everything."

For the full 10 hours on their way back, half of it was spent by tinkling with his new bike. His one in the world prototype bike. 

_ Oh man, Yin Zheng ge will definitely be green with envy when he sees this. _

  
  
  
  


Xiao Zhan moved back and forth to check on him, reminding him to hydrate and eat, like a mother hen.

"You really love him." It's a statement that is true in every way.

Xiao Zhan nodded and smiled happily.

"Every person who's lucky enough to get to know him, will definitely love him, as childish as he is. But for me, he was the most adult and responsible person, he was very focused once he decided to do something, and he would do everything in his power to protect the ones he loved."

"You were destined for each other, it seemed."

"Yes, I would be very honored to call him my soulmate."

"As would I, Zhan ge, as would I" He felt the younger's arms encircling his waist and kissing his nape.

"So, where are we going now?" He asked Matteo.

"To Shanghai, then Beijing, Luoyang, Chongqing, and Los Angeles."

Yibo groaned.

"Do we have to?"

"Well, you have a birthday party from your fans in China, then Ridley Scott has already prepared a birthday party for you."

"You know, you sound very familiar, like my manager, Wen Qing." Yibo looked at Matteo suspiciously. "Do you happen to have any relation with her? Even your bossy voices are the same."   
  


"You know what? That's for me to know and for you to never find out"

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow my IG chiaroscuro555


End file.
